


If at First You Don't Succeed

by elle_delajoie



Category: Glee
Genre: Kurtbastian Week 2020 - Day Three - Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Blaine Friendly, TFT canon behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/pseuds/elle_delajoie
Summary: Kurtbastian Week 2020 - Day 3 - Hurt/ComfortKurt tells Sebastian that Blaine's a free agent after the Warblers come to watch the opening night ofWest Side Story. Sebastian and Blaine hit up Scandals for the second night in a row.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel & Sebastian Smythe, past Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156
Collections: Kurtbastian Week 2020





	If at First You Don't Succeed

After the musical ended, Sebastian opted to stay in his seat for a few minutes , letting the crowd thin out about before he made his way out of the auditorium. Suddenly Kurt was leaning in from behind and saying something to him, but he thought he misunderstood what Kurt said because it didn't make any sense.

He turned his head, looking over his shoulder, trying to figure out what was going on. "He's what?" Sebastian practically scowled. "I don't understand."

Kurt spoke relatively quietly. "He's all yours, Sebastian. I broke up with him. He's a free agent."

"Wait, what?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Kurt spoke more slowly, but didn't raise his voice. "Blaine is available."

"I'm so lost. Two days ago, you were hanging onto him like he was the last life raft on a sinking ship."

"Well, the ship sank and I didn't drown." Kurt got up and left quickly.

* * *

Sebastian stayed seated and waited like he had been. He was still confused but eventually the auditorium was almost empty, so he got up and headed outside. As he got closer to his car he saw Blaine leaning against it, still in his stage make up.

He called out, "Hey, Killer. What's up? You did a pretty good job tonight."

"Thanks. I had a lot on my mind. I'll do better tomorrow. You want to come over to my place?"

"Yeah, sure. I was just going to go to Scandals for a while."

"You can crash at my place."

"Your parents aren't home?"

"Nope."

"Sounds good to me. I'll follow you to your place. We'll change and go in my car."

Blaine nodded and walked off to his car.

* * *

Blaine had his arm around Sebastian's neck, as Sebastian tried to keep Blaine on his feet by wrapping his arm around his waist on the way to his car.

"How much did you have to drink? I only bought you one beer."

"I just love it here. I love it here. I loved it last night. And I loved it again tonight."

"Yeah, yeah." Sebastian managed to lean Blaine against the car and get the back door open. "Get in and lie down. If you puke in my car, you're paying to have it professionally cleaned." He got in the driver's seat and headed back to Blaine's house. He got Blaine inside, up the stairs, and down the hall to the door to his room. He helped him to the end of his bed and left him there, closing the door behind him on his way out.

He looked in the other two bedrooms and went in the smaller one, assuming that it was the guest room. He found that the room had a small en suite bathroom. He showered quickly and dressed in the sweats he had in his bag. He folded up the jeans and striped rugby shirt he had been wearing and put them in his backpack. He had left his uniform in the trunk on their way out earlier. He got in bed, leaving the light on in the bathroom with the door almost shut.

Within a half-hour of falling asleep, he was startled awake. Blaine was straddling him, with his hands up under the edge of Sebastian's sweatshirt, caressing his skin.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian blinked in confusion, trying to clear his vision.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Sebastian, who was still too shocked by Blaine's presence to predict or prevent the kiss. He still reeked of Scandals and beer.

"Stop!" He demanded. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You've been flirting with me since the moment we met. I know you want me."

"No, I don't. I have my reasons for flirting, but they weren't to get you in bed. Get off of me!"

Blaine pinned Sebastian's shoulders to the bed. "What is it with you and Kurt? Leading me on and then saying 'no'?"

"Did you try to force yourself on Kurt last night? Is that why he broke up with you?"

"Kurt's a prude. We've been dating for seven months and I've not so much as French kissed him. He has a 'no hands under the shirt or below the waist' rule. You don't though, do you? I bet you like it rough. All that experience with the guys in Paris." Blaine slipped his hand down, nearly getting his hand under the waistband of Sebastian's sweatpants.

Sebastian bucked up and knocked Blaine off kilter. He managed to keep Blaine from touching him, but he was still pinned. He stopped to think about the location of all of his stuff. Blaine was stronger than he looked and he had the advantage of being on top of the comforter. Sebastian was determined to escape without leaving a mark on Blaine to prevent him from being able to make accusations and claim to be the victim.

"So, you want to play hard to get? I could get into that. I know you want me." Blaine was doing his best to sound seductive.

"I don't. I swear. Please, just leave me alone."

"Why else would you have agreed to come home with me only after asking if my parents were home? You wanted to come back after Scandals and have a little fun."

"Actually, I asked if they were here because I didn't want to risk an angry parental confrontation, which might result in your parents calling my parents. I thought I was going to get to sleep so I could drive back to Westerville rested tomorrow morning." He was calculating how he could grab everything and get out of the room. He tried to keep Blaine talking while he plotted. "I have to go to school tomorrow, remember Dalton?"

"Of course, I remember Dalton. But there are no musicals at Dalton, and the New Directions made it to Nationals last year. I'm better than Finn. Rachel and I can lead the group to first place this year. That will look amazing on my CV for college. A lot better than winning Sectionals and nothing else this year at Dalton. Plus at McKinley, I can take ridiculously easy classes and make straight As. Performing arts schools don't care if I take AP Calculus. God, I hate math."

While Blaine was rambling, Sebastian had plotted his escape. He rolled onto his side quickly, pushed Blaine off of him the rest of the way, and threw the comforter over his head. He grabbed his backpack and his shoes and ran out the door. He made it down the stairs and into his car before Blaine made it to the driveway.

He locked his doors and rolled his window down just enough that Blaine could hear him. "Lose my number. Don't call me. I won't tell any of the Warblers or my parents what you did and tried to do, but stay away from me. Don't cross me."

* * *

Sebastian pulled out of the driveway. He drove down the street and around the corner before he pulled over to regroup.

He called Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt's groggy voice came through the phone.

"Kurt, it's Sebastian. I need some place to go. Can I come to your place? I'm too tired to drive back to Westerville." He reluctantly admitted. "I don't want to be alone in a motel."

"Um, sure." Kurt gave him the address.

Sebastian put it in his phone and followed the map. Kurt was on the porch waiting for him when he pulled into the driveway. He didn't get out immediately. When he did, Kurt saw that he was barefoot, carrying his shoes and a backpack.

"What happened to you?"

"Um, can we at least go inside first?"

"Yes. Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Let me help you." He grabbed Sebastian's backpack and led him into the house. "My stepmom knows you're here and it's okay. My dad's not home tonight. He'll be back Saturday. He's at some political thing."

"Probably with my dad."

"Follow me upstairs and you can sleep in the guest room. Do you need anything before we go upstairs?"

"A shot of whisky?"

"No can do. No underage drinking. All my dad has is light beer anyway. How about a glass of orange juice and I'll make you a grilled cheese?"

"Sure. That actually sounds really good. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm generally nice to anyone who doesn't attack me first. You called in need of a place to stay, which I can offer. Come on. Sit down at the island while I cook." He stopped and put Sebastian's backpack next to the staircase. "You can put your shoes here too."

Sebastian did as Kurt said before he followed him into the kitchen. He sat at the island and watched him cook. Kurt plated the most perfect grilled cheese Sebastian had ever seen and put it in front of him, along with the orange juice he had offered.

Sebastian took a bite. "This is really good. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Do you want to talk about why you suddenly needed a place to sleep at 2:00am on a school night?" Kurt filled a glass with water for himself and sat down across from Sebastian.

"Blaine."

Kurt tilted his head and scrunched his forehead in confusion.

"After the show, he and I went to Scandals again. We danced for a while. I bought him a beer like I did last night. When we left, I took him to his house where I had been invited to crash for the night." He took a few more bites before he continued. "I told him that I wouldn't tell the Warblers or my parents, but you're not a Warbler anymore."

"Right."

"Did he sexually assault you last night?"

Kurt was stunned silent.

"That look answers my question. He tried the same thing or something similar with me tonight. I was in his guest room asleep. He came in and started feeling me up in my sleep. He pinned me to the bed and kissed me. I managed to get free before he got his hand down my pants."

"Oh, Sebastian. I'm so sorry. Oh, God, I had no idea. You were flirting with him so much. I thought you wanted him, you know _that_ way. That's why I told you that I had broken up with him. I seriously thought you were interested in dating him."

Sebastian shook his head. "He was the weak link. I was trying my own version of spying, which I had heard about from one of the other Warblers. I was flirting with him to get information about your set lists and to destabilize your group by getting them angry at him for spending time with me. In retrospect, it was a completely stupid move. We should just work as hard as possible to be the best we can to beat you."

"I'm really sorry. Your ruse was too well done. I really did think you really liked him and intensely disliked me. Otherwise, I would have never told you that I had broken up with him. "

"I figured that since you had been in the New Directions for a long time that you wouldn't break under my flattery. You'd see through me flirting with you in a heartbeat, but Blaine was soaking up the praise from the Warblers like a sponge that had been out of water for a week. It was all stupid. It seemed like a fun way to pass the time in Doldrums, Ohio. I'm really sorry." He sat quietly and finished his sandwich. "Thanks. It was really delicious."

"You're welcome. How about if we start over? You seem like you could use a friend and I know I could. Once everyone finds out that I broke up with Blaine, I have no idea what will happen. He's made a place for himself at McKinley, more so than I've ever managed to."

"Sure. I could use a friend. Are you okay from last night? Did he hurt you?"

"No, He only got as far as untucking my shirt before I managed to get his hands off of me and get out of the backseat. "

"Good."

Kurt got up and took the plate and glasses and put them in the dishwasher. "Come on up. I'll show you where you can sleep."

Sebastian grabbed his stuff and followed Kurt. "Promise me that you won't take him back, no matter how much effort he puts into winning you back."

"I won't. I'm really sorry about what happened to you."

"It's not your fault. You didn't drink and then…you know."

Kurt opened the door to the guest room and let Sebastian step inside. "The bathroom is the door right across the hall."

"Thanks." Sebastian put his bag and shoes down near the dresser.

Kurt nodded. The tears he had managed to hold back started to escape.

Sebastian stepped closer to Kurt. "Can I hug you?"

Kurt nodded almost imperceptibly. He let himself be wrapped up in Sebastian's arms.

"We're going to be okay." He loosened his hold on Kurt. He wiped the tears from his own eyes.

Kurt took a deep breath. He nodded. "Yeah. We will. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."


End file.
